This invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lighting assembly. More specifically, this invention relates to an LED lighting assembly that minimizes the components of the lighting structure.
LED lighting systems have begun to be used to replace the typical incandescent light bulb. Because LED lighting systems use LEDs as their source of light instead of a filament, the need for a vacuum chamber is eliminated and power requirements are greatly reduced. Further, as a result the need of heat sinks for the circuitry of LED lighting assemblies that comprise a majority of the size of the LED lighting assemblies LED lighting assemblies do not have the same characteristics as the typical incandescent light bulb.
As a result of these differences a new manner of classifying light bulbs had to be developed. In particular, as LED lighting assemblies were being advertised and promoted companies would attempt to compare their product to known incandescent light bulbs in the field. This lead to many false claims and comparisons confusing consumers. As a result the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has developed standards and labeling requirements to protect the consumer and allow all manufacturers and sellers of different lights to know how different lights are classified. These standards are known as Energy Star® requirements as indicated in the document entitled Energy Star® Program Requirements for Integral LED Lamps Eligibility Criteria—Version 1.4.
As an example, for omnidirectional lamp types (lamp types A, BT, P, PS, S, T (per ANSI C79.1-2002)) multiple criteria have been determined including minimum Luminous Efficacy, LED lamp power<10 W, LED lamp power>10 W, Minimum Light Output, Luminous Intensity Distribution, Maximum lamp diameter, Maximum overall length, Lumen Maintenance and Rapid-Cycle Stress Test. To illustrate, for omnidirectional lamp types for the Minimum Light Output the “Lamp shall have minimum light output (initial total luminous flux) at least corresponding to the target wattage of the lamp to be replaced” where target wattages between the given levels may be interpolated. Thus, for an LED lamp to be considered an equivalent of 40 watt incandescent light bulb the minimum initial light output of the LED lamp must be 450 lumens, for an equivalent 60 watt incandescent light bulb a minimum of 800 lumens must be shown and for an equivalent to a 75 watt incandescent light bulb 1,100 lumens must be shown.
Thus a need in the art exists to present a LED lighting assembly and manufacturing process that presents a simple process for manufacturing LED lighting assemblies meeting criteria of any lamp type. Further there is a need to provide an efficient manufacturing process in order to mass produce different lamp types using a single LED lighting module.
Typical LED lighting devices are complex and therefore expensive and difficult to manufacture. This is a result of complex circuitry used to power the LEDs that with the LEDs generates excessive amounts of heat. Thus in existing LED lighting devices, the heat transfer pathway is complex because heat transfer is required for both the LEDs and the LED driving circuitry. An aluminum heat sink generally handles heat dissipation for multiple heat sources such as from the LED holding mechanism and the AC power circuitry. The aluminum is expensive driving the cost to manufacture upwards.
The heat from the different heat sources needs to be moved or channeled to the heat sink. Generally, a heat sink moves the heat away from the electronic components to dissipate the heat. In some devices, around 40% to 60% of the energy going into an LED is dissipated (or wasted) as heat. The driver/power circuitry may be around 80% efficient. In current systems, there are several different locations from which the thermal sources (LED and circuitry) create the heat. Therefore the heat sink included in a LED light is complex.
In addition, the electronics in existing LED lighting devices are large and generally are mounted on a separate structure (e.g., an assembly or substrate) from the structure supporting the LEDs.In existing LED lighting devices, these functions are accomplished through a variety of different sub components where the LEDs are carried on one module, the driver circuitry (regardless of size) is carried on a separate discrete module, the heat sink function is accomplished through several conductive processes. Thus, preexisting devices include multiple discrete components that each separately keep the LEDs, power conditioning, mechanical support (structure) and heat transfer functionalities distinct and separate.
Other devices use additional or distinct mechanical structures or constructs to carry or hold the conditioning circuitry, the heat transfer and the LED elements. Such devices, for example, may include a support onto which the various components (e.g., conditioning circuitry, heat transfer/sink, LEDs, etc) are mounted. In addition, in existing lighting devices, the discrete modules including in the devices are connected to each other using standard wires, connections and/or solder (on the PCB of some designs). Further, the system for diffusion of the light which can be incorporated within a LED lighting device is difficult and inefficient to produce.
Another problem with current LED lighting devices is the cost of components and inventory management of bulbs having different wattage ratings is high. Currently, every light bulb is unique—a 60 W bulb differs from a 100 W in the manufacture of the key components and assembly of the bulb. As a result, such lights bulbs having different wattage ratings cannot necessarily be produced on a same production line. Likewise, creating different bulbs require multiple inventory factors. As a result, separate inventories of light bulbs of each wattage rating may be needed, resulting in large light bulb inventories.
Another problem exists in current designs where electronics are positioned within or along a heat sink. The electronics also create heat that diffuses in all directions, including back towards the LED substrate/heat spreader. Thus, in existing designs, the LEDs and circuitry are located on different substrates, and the heat produced by the LEDs and circuitry in these designs therefore have different thermal pathways that can work against each other. These designs may need to have multiple thermal pathways for their process, for example in designs that do not place heat-producing driving circuitry (regardless of the circuitry's complexity) and LEDs in a manner such that their vectors of thermal conduction move in different directions.
A further problem with current LED light assemblies is that in order to be configured to be compatible with standard incandescent light-bulbs and light sockets/figures (such as the Edison A19 bulb, as well as other bulbs), the power must be moved by wires to move and return the current from the base to the electronics. Alternatively, the power collected and returned to the socket is completed through the standard base unit, the screw-in portion of a screw-in bulb. These design approaches increase costs and manufacturing complexity (connecting wires to both ends and snaking wires up through some cavity from the base to the electronics).
Thus a principle object of the present invention is to reduce the number of parts in a typical LED lighting device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce manufacturing cost associated with making LED lighting devices.
These and other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.